Her own little Hell
by Halliwell Junkie
Summary: one of the sisters has changed drastically and the other two must prevent her from turning her daughter as well. chapter 2 now up
1. Chapter 1

D: I own no one that you know. blah blah i'm sure everyone already knows this but it can't hurt too too much to post it can it? there are a few parts missing from the beginning but if i would have put them in then you would have known for sure who it was and why she did what she did how she got that way and maybe even the ending. so as soon as tell who it is i'll add those parts in.  
  
Her own private little hell.  
  
That was what she called the place she lived filled with the memories that tortured her soul and mind every day that she stayed there.  
  
It was the place that contained the memories she so desperately wanted to forget but she could not leave nor could she forget.  
  
She wasn't sure why she couldn't leave she just knew that she couldn't.  
  
Maybe it was because part of her felt that it was her just punishment, or that it in some way made her feel better even though it was slowly killing her making her body and soul weaker every day.  
  
So she went throught the same daily motions day in and day out never ceasing, never stopping but always weakening, always haunted, always tormented and always pained but never showing it to the world.  
  
Every day she woke up looked to the empty spot where her husband should have been but she had given up hope a long time ago to ever see him there again he had gone just like everyone else had.  
  
Everyone always left her they would be nice, she would open her heart and then they would leave hurting her even more  
  
So she had just shut everyone out hardened her heart and ignored everyone that said anything to her, anyone who looked at her, everyone but the few she had to depend upon for with them she had no choice.  
  
For without them she would die, whether it had been a human that had supplied her with her basic needs such as food from the grocer or a magical being even the demons that she had to vanquish.  
  
Everyone supposed it was better for her and for everyone else that had tried to get her to open up and failed no matter how hard they tried, for it to be this way.  
  
She took a cold shower after she woke up just like she alway did every morning at a quarter past seven in the morning.  
  
It was always a cold shower there had only been two people that had ever been able to fix the water heater and they had left just like everyone else.  
  
She would get dressed and go downstairs make coffee and breakfast for the sisters and husband that would never again grace the manor she would eat hers in silence then sit waiting for an hour just waiting and hoping for them to come in the door shouting her name and an apology for being gone so long making life all right again before sighing deeply and cleaning the dishes up her sorrow and pain only increasing as the day wore on.  
  
The empty hello's and hi how are you's that she got when she stepped out of the house made the painful sorrow worse.  
  
She would tell them that everything was fine that she was moving on and they all believed her.  
  
She would go to P3 every day getting everything set up for the bands or Dj's playing that night, go home, get ready for the band and go back until closing time then she would go home and cry dry painful tears, tears that needed to come out but never did.  
  
She hadn't cried in years only dry racking sobs that no matter what she tried never contained tears.  
  
Then she would get up and do the same thing again the next day and the next.....  
  
The same thing all the time, every day, every week, every month, every year ever since her family had gone.  
  
All the neighbors knew that a few days after she had given birth to her daughter she had become a withdrawn recluse embittered and angry at the world even from the family that she had loved so much.  
  
They knew that one day everyone in the house just disappeared, all but her who had never cried not since the night her daughter, the loveliest little girl in the world, had been born when she had cried with joy.  
  
They did not understand why she was the way she was, her husband was the perfect father and husband, her family loved her endlessly, her daughter was smart, beautiful, and kind, just like she had been.  
  
Nor did they know why she had become this way, why and where her family had gone.  
  
No one knew no one but her and some doubted that she even knew.  
  
In a way both were right.  
  
She only knew what had happend to her husband not of the rest of her family.  
  
They all kept their children from the lady that lived all alone in the big house at 1329 Prescott Street fearing something would happen to them they weren't sure if she would actually hurt any one but a little voice in the back of their heads saying, "Don't let them go near there, It's too dangerous."  
  
*scene change*  
  
The delivery boy looked carefully at the address on the package before getting into his delivery van.  
  
It was to be delivered to a 1329 Prescott St.  
  
To the very house his mother had told him never to go near.  
  
If he had been born a few years earlier he would not have had this fear.  
  
He gulps nervously starting the engine and going to Prescott St., turning the engine off he lets out a long nervous sigh and glances at the package before looking at the house.  
  
He caustiously picks the package up half afraid of what was in it and half afraid of what the Widow Halliwell would do to him if something happened to the package.  
  
  
  
After making sure everything was set for the band that was to play that night at P3 she left early to go home and change so she could greet the critic After taking off her coat and putting her purse down she was almost to theanswering machine when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who the hell is that?"  
  
She slams her purse on the table and storms toward the door, she stops for a second regaining her composure knowing that she needed to keep it and not kill the person behind the door just in case it was a human, true they were pesky but she could not just kill any that annoyed her.  
  
She opens the door with a fake smile on her face that fell when she saw the delivery boy. He looked like the son she and her husband would have had if he had not left.  
  
He had the same hair, eyes, and cheekbones as her husband had. She shakes her not willing to believe anything of the nature.  
  
  
  
"Package for a..." The boy looks at the label on the package.  
  
She taps her foot impatiently thinking,  
  
"Damn kids, insolent and stupid."  
  
"A Mrs. Halliwell." He looks up sheepishly and is a little scared by her stare.  
  
"It's Ms. Halliwell. Thank you."  
  
She grabs the clip-board and signs her name.  
  
She takes the package out of the boy's hand and is pulled into a memory (not a premonition.).  
  
* scene change *  
  
She fakes a smile at her husband who had just rounded the corner.  
  
"Hey, Honey"  
  
She smiles coyly putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.  
  
"Hey." A puzzled look crosses his face as he looks at his wife hanging around his neck unaware that in her hand is an athame.  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
"No. It's just you seem different."  
  
"Oh, don't be silly. I'm the same as always."  
  
She grins stepping back a little as she pulls the athame down from around her husband's neck and quickly plunges it into his stomache, twisting it around savoring his gasp of pain.  
  
She savored the shocked look on his face as well as the feeling killing gave her.  
  
A joyful feeling.  
  
One that she would remeber for the rest of her life,as well as the warm oozing blood that covered her hands.  
  
The blood of the man she loved, the father of her child, she smiled at the site of her hands dripping with the blood, any other person would have recoiled and tried their hardest to not get any blood on them or if it was unavoidable then to wipe it off as soon as they could, but not her she savored the warm oozy feeling of the blood covering her hands and her husbands stomache.  
  
She presses the end of the blade into her finger, not hard enough to puncture her skin, toying with the idea of licking the knife to see how her husband's face would contort in disgust in diebelief but decided against it not wanting to taint her body with his blood.  
  
The look of pure total shock was plainly evident all over his face.  
  
He steps backwards looking in disbelief first at the blood pouring forth from his stomache then at his wife's stony face, her eyes danced with a joy that he had previously only seen when one of her sisters accomplished something noteworthy.  
  
He thought just for a moment that he may have seen a glint of sorrow cross her features but he was no longer sure.  
  
"Why? I-I-I thought.."  
  
He stops afraid to speak feeling the life slowly draining out of him.  
  
He starts to fall to the floor clutching his stomache.  
  
The fall to the floor seems to take forever.  
  
He just stares at his wife whom he still loved even thought she had just stabbed him without a second thought and had appeared to enjoy it immensly.  
  
She stands in front of him holding the knife in her bloody hand just staring at him amusement in her eyes. A second before he breathes his final breathe she whispers the words that will enable him to forgive her,  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
The last thoughts going through his head were confused, scared, and disbelieving.  
  
How his wife, his soulmate, the mother of his child could do this was beyond his comphrension even if his brain wasn't slowly dying from lack of blood.  
  
His body started to numb from all the blood being pumped to his stomache to compensate for the lack of blood there but there wasn't enough blood to feed his brain or other organs. He was slowly but surely bleeding to death she knows this and it gladens her heart.  
  
She opens her mouth to speak but before she can get the words out he is dead.  
  
It is better for him that he didn't for what he would have heard would have hurt and scared him more than anything else in the world, supernatural or human. To hear that from the woman that supposedly loved you, the woman that you loved with all your heart  
  
To ingrossed in her husband slowly bleeding to death she doesn't notice her sister walking into the room and stopping in utter shock before quietly running out.  
  
*scene change*  
  
The delivery boy shakes her shoulder gently pulling her out of her memory (not premonition)  
  
"Mrs. Halliwell? Are you ok? You just spaced out."  
  
"Yes I'm fine. Thank you. Good-bye."  
  
She says briskly before shoving the delivery boy out of the door slamming it in his face not even bothering to correct him.  
  
Bewildered he turns and goes back to his van.  
  
She turns around and leans against the door frame which vibrates for a second more from her slamming it in the delivery boy's face.  
  
Grinning as she opens the package she heads toward the solarium. 


	2. Chapter 2

*scene change*  
  
She walked up the stairs to her room one day after school contemplating her english assignment, opening the door she looks sadly at the picture of her parents on her desk.  
  
She puts her books gently down next to the beautiful frame.  
  
She picked it up ever so gently gazing lovingly at the picture of her parents who looked completely and utterly in love just like her aunts were with their husbands.  
  
"Why did they have to die? It's not fair."  
  
Catching her reflection in the glass of the picture, she gently almost reverently puts the frame back down and wipes the lone tear trailing down her face.  
  
She had never told anyone but sometimes her father visited her, but never her mother.  
  
She had asked her father why she never came and he always gave her the same answer,  
  
"They won't allow her to come down. I'm sorry hunny."  
  
She pretended she understood when she really didn't.  
  
No matter how many times she looked at the picture it always caused her to tear up.  
  
Turning away from her desk heading towards her bed, she starts to focus on her most recent problem, as usual with an english assignment, she swore yet again that her teacher hated her.  
  
Mr. Morgans, her teacher, had told the class to interview their parents and write an essay on them explaining how they had meet, why they fell in love, why they got married, if they regretted anything about their descions, if they were ready to have kids when they did, things like that.  
  
Collapsing on her bed she lets her thoughts flow freely as she can without fear of her cousin picking up on them.  
  
It was getting harder everyday to do so since her cousin's powers were growing everyday.  
  
Her cousin was telepathic she could read minds although she didn't always want to.  
  
Her mom and aunt (the cousin's mom and aunt not the other girls) were trying to teach her how to control her powers but weren't gaining much headway.  
  
Sure now she could pick a specific persons thought and read just theirs but when she wasn't concentrating on just one person she pretty much picked up everyone else's thoughts.  
  
It was really hard for her when she went to school or to the mall but either her sister or one of her cousin's usually came with her and let her concentrate on their thoughts so she could hang out with her friends.  
  
She lived with her aunts, their husbands and their kids not with her parents.  
  
They were dead.  
  
She knew that and she had thought the school and her teachers had too.  
  
They had altered the courses she took that required anything to do with parents from kindergarten and she just figured that they would keep doing that,  
  
"Maybe they decided that I was being a baby and needed to do this."  
  
Afterall the only reason they had done it in the first place was because her aunts had persuaded them.  
  
"Maybe the teacher missed that memo?"  
  
The nice, kind, hopeful voice in her head asked, another voice pushed through this voice telling her something else something she was more inclined to believe, that the teacher hated her.  
  
He always graded her assignments with a senior's college rubric and the rest of her 9th grade honors class with a 10th grade rubric.  
  
Everyone in her class agreed with her, in fact it was a long running joke now.  
  
Ever since the beginning of the school year, her first in high school, Mr. Morgans had given her the hardest assignments, the hardest people to defend, the hardest debate topics, and she always excelled at them or so she and her friends thought but if you would have looked at her grades compared to the other kids you would be inclined to disagree.  
  
A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts.  
  
She sits up looking expectingly at the door expecting her cousin to be behind the door, it was usually her.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Her cousin poked her head through the door with a sheepish smile,  
  
"You forgot to block again. I was starting to get a headache, sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I don't think I was really trying anyway, and even if I was it probably wouldn't have mattered anyway."  
  
She says referring to her cousin's recent power surge.  
  
"Any ideas on how i should handle this one?"  
  
Her cousin shakes her head sadly sitting down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Nope sorry. You could always try asking my mom and dad."  
  
She looks down knowing although she wasn't telepathic that her cousin was going to say that.  
  
"Well they probably could help you."  
  
Her cousin says defending herself, she (the cousin) stands up slightly angered.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that..."  
  
She (the girl) starts to explain herself when the doorbell rings.  
  
The cousins look at each other surprised.  
  
*scene change*  
  
Their aunt yells heading toward the door,  
  
"I've got it"  
  
She opens the door and stands shocked staring at the person standing in front of her.  
  
"Hello sister long time no see."  
  
She stands there impatiently as her sister recovers herself.  
  
She hisses a quick yet forceful question to her sister who is standing in the doorway.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh now is that any way to treat your sister?"  
  
"You stopped being our sister long ago."  
  
Neither of them notice the two teenage girls sitting on the steps listening intently to the conversation.  
  
She grins slyly and says  
  
"No I didn't you wouldn't let me be a sister anymore. Nor would you let me be a mother to my daughter, by the way where would she be? I believe that we have quite a bit of catching up to do."  
  
Her daughter and niece gasp in shock.  
  
She tries to push past her sister into the house but her sister would not let her in.  
  
"My you have gotten stronger since the last time we talked."  
  
"I had to to fight off the demons. Just because we left and severed the power of three doesn't mean that demons would just leave us alone, but then again maybe you were counting on that."  
  
She accuses her sister with a malice that had never before been directed at one of her sisters.  
  
Her icy gaze hides some of her emotions of hate, bitterness, betrayal, and love for a person who had hurt the most in the world.  
  
She laughs before replying grinning maliciously,  
  
"Oh and I suppose you thought that they left me alone too? Well I have news for you. They didn't. Now let me see my daughter."  
  
"No."  
  
"I have a right to see my daughter and you have no right to keep her from me."  
  
Her daughter walks cautiously down the stairs stuttering she asks,  
  
"M-M-Mom? I-I-I thought you were d-d-dead."  
  
She looks at her sister in disbelief.  
  
"You said I was dead?"  
  
"Go back upstairs."  
  
"No. Dad did."  
  
She ignores her aunt's command instead replying to her mother's question.  
  
Her mother and aunt stare at her in shock.  
  
"W-W-When did you talk to your father?"  
  
"He visits me sometimes. He said that you couldn't come because 'they' wouldn't let you."  
  
"Oh honey."  
  
She starts toward her daughter fake but seemingly real compassion and understanding in her voice and eyes.  
  
"No. Leave now and don't come back."  
  
"No. I want to get to know my mother."  
  
She looks into her niece's eyes seeing the determination and knowing that if she refused she would loose her niece, her trust and earn her hatred forever but if she allowed it then there was a very good chance that her sister would corrupt her neice.  
  
Casting one last glance at her sister she steps aside before warning her in a low tone so that her niece would not hear,  
  
"If you hurt her in any way or try and turn her, I will kill you with out a second thought. I trust her but I shall never trust you again."  
  
Her sister smiles before stepping into the house and walking up to her daughter. 


End file.
